A Queen for Joo!
by Naganna
Summary: It's Megatron's creation day and his loyal followers decide to get the Warlord a Queen. Someone small and pretty, with blue optics and a strong defiant personality...
1. Do Not Want!

Series Title: A Queen For Joo!

Chapter One: Do Not Want!

Pairings: Megatron/Bumblebee

Ratings: M

Warnings: MechxMech, non-consensual, violence, strong/creative language

Summary: It's Megatron's creation day and his loyal followers decide to get the Warlord a Queen. Someone small and pretty, with blue optics and a strong defiant personality...

Bumblebee hummed softly as he sped through his patrol, keeping his optics open for any suspicious activity and his scanners stretched to their maximum. He had been spending so much time with Sari lately, that keeping his scanners on was second nature.

The little human kept him on the tips of his pede's with her curiosity and playful attitude making for very interesting adventures. Chuckling as a recent adventure came up in his processor, the minibot sped up even more.

Swerving past Prowl as the ninja bot came up beside him, Bumblebee giggled. Before he had started taking care of Sari, he would've taunted the two-wheeler, making rude comments about his lack of speed, but the minibot felt like it wasn't necessary.

He was quiet now, thinking about the little human girl and how much she had changed his life. He was a caretaker now, his world revolving around Sari and her happiness. Although it was difficult to make her happy when her father was missing.

Cursing himself for the jealousy that flitted through his spark, Bumblebee sped towards the end of his patrol, a message in his display informing him that he needed to refuel before heading into recharge, because his levels were getting too low.

(Scene Change)

The Autobots received a call from Fanzone, detailing in far too many words, that the Decepticons were wrecking the lower half of the city. Bumblebee and Prowl were the closest to the area, it being part of their patrol route, so they were the first ones on the scene.

Lugnut and Bliztwing were directing Mixmaster and Scrapper around large piles of construction material. All four of the Decepticons seemed to be having an argument, over which pile of material was the best for whatever purpose they had planned. Lugnut banged his fists together suddenly, as he noticed the two Autobots nearby.

"Rejoice in the name of the Great Lord Megatron! We shall bring him a victory, a great victory, over the Autoscum! Come my fellow Decepticons-" He pointed at the two Autobots, his five optics glinting eerily as they landed on Bumblebee. "And CHARGE!"

The Constructicons hung back, shouting encouragement to either group as the fight started up, Lugnut immediately striking out at Prowl, who gracefully jumped away from the attack. Reaching into his subspace, the two-wheeler threw a pair of shurikens at his opponent.

They barely made a scratch on the larger bot's hide and Lugunt, seemingly oblivious to the attack, charged forward, preparing to strike at the ninja bot again. "For the glory of my Lord!" His fist smashed into the ground, starting a small earthquake.

Meanwhile, Bliztwing was laughingly dodging Bumblebee's attacks, although the yellow compact had made more than one dent on the larger bot with his stingers. The damage simply wasn't enough and the minibot could feel his already low power levels dropping.

Bliztwing cackled, his Random face being dominant for the moment, and kicked out at Bumblebee. The yellow compact barely managed to move out of the way, the wind from the larger bot's strike making him stumble and fall back.

Bumblebee dodged another strike from the triper-changer, sneering when Random made kissy faces at him. "Who'z a pretty bot?" He glared at the Decepticon, shooting pulses from his stingers at the grinning black face. "Who'z a pretty liddle bot?"

Growling at the 'little' comment, Bumblebee charged forwards, striking out at the laughing mech, who easily dodged again. "Fragger!" He yelled, quickly changing directions. He didn't notice that the triple-changer was close to cornering him.

"Joo are even prettier vhen joo are angry!" Hothead screamed, jumping forward and smacking the smaller mech in his stomach plates. Bumblebee grunted, the pain sending his processor reeling for half an astrosecond, which was just long enough for Bliztwing to get a good grip on him as his faceplates shifted back to Random.

"Joo vill be a perfect prezent!" Lugnut glanced over at them, even as he raised his fist. "Yes, I haff decided. Squee!" Random lifted a servo to hit Bumblebee as Lugnut punched the ground. The last thing the minibot heard was Prowl screaming something at him.

Then there was nothing but darkness.

(Scene Change)

As his systems started to boot up, Bumblebee onlined his optics and groaned, his processor sluggish. Venting deeply, the minibot stretched a bit and looked around the room he was in. The first thing he noticed was that the room wasn't his.

The room was _huge_. It was, in fact, even bigger than the room where the Autobots played games and watched TV. Shaking as he started to push himself up, the little yellow bot tried to find something familiar about the room he was in.

But there wasn't anything even remotely familiar! He was laying on an incredibly large berth against the wall at the far end of the room. A desk was situated near the berth and there was a large display screen and a few neatly stacked datapads on top of it.

The door to the room was on the far wall on the other side of the berth, but Bumblebee felt his spark cringe at the Decepticon symbol dominating the metal. His tank churning, the minibot forced his systems to fully reboot, despite the stinging pain in his helm.

On the wall across from the berth there was a huge open window through which Bumblebee could see a large expanse of water, the sun setting above it. Moaning softly as his processor continued to throb, the minibot moved forward. A tugging feeling on his neck cables made him glance down, his optics widening in shock.

There was a collar around his neck! A collar, which was attached to a chain, which was attached to the wall. Which meant that he was essentially attached to the wall! Panicking now, Bumblebee shuddered and sat up, looking himself over.

The few dents he had managed to get in the battle against the Decepticons earlier were gone and somebot had waxed his frame. He hadn't been able to really wax himself for a while because the stuff humans used was expensive and his own supply had run out shortly after they arrived on Earth.

Venting heavily as it became more difficult to focus, Bumblebee crawled to the edge of the berth and slid off, his wide optics taking in the room again. It hadn't changed since the last time he had looked over it just astroseconds before, but the minibot was looking for a way out now.

"Where am I?" His voice sounded loud in the large, empty room and he winced. '_And how did I get here?_' He tried to remember more about the battle earlier, but once Bliztwing's servo connected to his helm, he was out of it.

Bumblebee walked back to the berth, his optics taking in everything around him, searching for a way out. '_What am I going to do?_' The chain was just long enough that the minibot could reach the center of the room, but he couldn't reach the door or the window.

He propped his pede's up onto the foot of the berth and gripped the chain. Tugging with all his might, the minibot tried to pull the metal out of the wall, but his servo's started to cramp up, his lack of energy making itself known.

Cursing quietly, he jumped back onto the berth and gripped the chain closer to the base. Setting one of his pede's on the wall next to the base, Bumblebee began to pull harder, his frame starting to shake with the effort. "Sure." He grumbled.

"Kidnap me when I'm just finishing my fraggin patrol. It's not like I was about to go home and recharge for a few megacycles. Why would I do that?" Dropping the chain when it refused to budge, Bumblebee cursed again and kicked the wall. "Dumb-aft Decepticreeps."

The sound of footsteps came from the hall outside the room and Bumblebee quickly slid off the side of the berth. As he attempted to activate his stingers, he cursed quietly when they were unresponsive. Then the footsteps paused in front of the door.

As the door hissed open, Bumblebee had to keep himself from glancing up over the side of the berth, his curiosity almost getting the better of him. The footsteps moved into the room, making the minibot's panic increase.

Then they stopped.

A growl came from the owner of the footsteps and Bumblebee found himself being yanked upwards, as he had forgotten that the chain he was connected to was still visible. Whining softly, the minibot turned wide and fear-filled optics onto his captor.

_Megatron_.

The Warlord seemed incredibly surprised to see him, although the surprise didn't last long. His deep red optics began to trace over Bumblebee's frame and the little yellow bot attempted to squirm away. The much larger bot's engine revved softly in appreciation of the smaller mech.

"Well... Aren't you a treat?" Megatron let go of the chain, watching as the squirming minibot fell to the floor. Cursing, Bumblebee tried to scramble away, his optics wide but a grim look of determination on his faceplates.

"Wh-what do you want?" Cursing himself as his vocalizer skipped, no doubt from fear, Bumblebee pushed himself to his pede's. "I'm not going to give up any information!" Instead of becoming enraged, as the minibot expected, Megatron laughed, his optics running over Bumblebee's frame again.

"Now, now... Is that any way to speak to a mech on his creation day?" Flinching as he almost apologized, the minibot bit his glossa, glaring at the larger mech. "Lugnut and Bliztwing have brought me a wonderful present this time. I really must thank them."

The mocking glint in the Decepticon Lord's optics made Bumblebee's tank churn. "What are you t-talking about?" Without another word, the much larger bot grabbed Bumblebee and threw him down onto the berth.

The minibot punched the Warlord, even as Megatron leaned down to lick at his sensory horns. Shuddering at the pleasure from the unfamiliar sensation, Bumblebee whined and kicked out, his weak attacks doing nothing against the former gladiator.

Whining louder, the minibot felt his faceplates heat up at the unwanted pleasure starting to pulse through his systems. "S-stop it!" He kicked out again, drawing a grunt from the larger bot as he smacked into something sensitive.

Attempting to kick the same spot, he wasn't expecting the Warlord to hit him back. Bumblebee's vents stuttered as the large grey fist smacked into his side, lighting up every pain sensor there. As he opened his mouth to scream, Megatron took the opportunity to kiss the smaller bot.

In shock from the pain in his side, Bumblebee didn't even register that the Warlord had kissed him until an unfamiliar glossa began tracing the inside of his mouth. The minibot hadn't been kissed much before, aside from Longarm during boot camp and, more recently, Bulkhead.

He would often curl up with Bulkhead and the two had 'made-out' before, but neither of the young bots had been comfortable with going much further. Bumblebee's inexperience was showing now as he choked on the probing glossa, pulling his helm back and shouting.

"Frag no! Stop it, that's gross!" Megatron just chuckled, licking his lips at the sweet taste of the smaller bot.

"You act like you've never done this before." There was a predatory growl in the Warlord's voice. The idea of the gorgeous little bot beneath him being a virgin was making his spike quickly pressurize behind his codpiece.

Bumblebee's terrified silence made his optics light up with glee. The Warlord grabbed Bumblebee's servos and pinned them them to the wall above the yellow helm, holding them there with one huge servo while the other groped over the minibot's pelvic armor.

"No!" Bumblebee hissed as he felt his interface panel being forced open and he nearly screamed when the Warlord leaned back and looked over his equipment.

The minibot's spike had a bronze seal over it's housing, but Megatron didn't look at it once he noticed the bronze seal over the minibot's valve. "Oh, you are untouched... _Perfect_." Bumblebee hissed and tried to push away from the much larger bot.

"No!" He only managed to shout the word once before Megatron's lips covered his again. Then a digit pressed against the seal to his valve and Bumblebee, in an absolute panic, bit down on Megatron's glossa. The Warlord pulled back, growling, before a lustful smirk overtook his faceplates.

"You should have told me that you like it rough, little bot." Chuckling darkly, Megatron leaned down again. "I'm more than happy to oblige..." Without any warning, the larger bot pressed his digit through the seal, allowing a small gush of lubricant to coat the probing metal.

Bumblebee _screamed_. It was a horrifying, burning pain the likes of which he had never felt before. And he certainly didn't want to feel it again! The digit pressed in as far as the unyielding walls would allow before Megatron started to pump his digit in and out of the tight heat.

He chuckled at the look on the minibot's face as the scream tapered off into a soft sob. "Was that too rough?" Megatron smirked, slipping another digit in and grunting at the effort it was taking to stretch the tight valve. "It'll feel good in a bit. For me anyways."

Unable to wait any longer, the Warlord sent the command to his interface panel to open, his spike pushing out of it's housing, fully pressurized. Bumblebee, although he was trying to disconnect himself from the situation, noticed the over sized spike and screamed again.

"No! No, it won't fit! Stop!" But Megatron was deaf to his pleas, pulling out his digits and lining up the tip of his spike to the tight little valve. "_Please_!" With one powerful thrust of his hips, the Warlord managed to bury a third of his spike in the minibot's valve.

Moaning at the choking sensation around his spike, Megatron used his free servo to grip the little yellow bot's hips and loosen the armor there. Bumblebee was sobbing out pleas now, shaking his helm and trying to pull away from the much larger bot.

But Megatron held him still and with a second powerful thrust of his hips, the Warlord's spike sunk in nearly halfway. "_Oh, Unicron..._" Letting his optics dim, Megatron pulled his hips back then quickly thrust them back in, allowing himself to simply feel the tight heat enveloping his spike.

He felt the connecting hub on the tip of his spike hit the back of the minibot's valve and grinned. Barely two-thirds of his spike was buried in the tight heat, but he moaned loudly and looked over the twitching form beneath him, his cooling fans turning on in an attempt to lower the temperature of his frame.

Bumblebee's optics were offline and his frame was quivering as he lay beneath the Warlord. Megatron licked his lips and jerked his hips back again. Bumblebee screamed when he thrust back in, over and over again, his connecting hub hitting the socket at the back of the minibot's valve with a muffled '_clink_' each time.

There was a pool of bright pink energon staining the berth, but Megatron didn't even notice it as he released the smaller bot's servo's and, gripping the smaller bot's hips, he pulled them up, giving himself more leverage. Moaning, the Warlord watched with fascination as his spike slid in and out of the minibot's torn valve, coated with bright pink energon.

Bumblebee, as if he suddenly realized that his servo's were free, started to punch the larger mech, even though his blows were barely noticed. He scratched at the servo's gripping his hips, flailing his legs and sobbing at the burning pain.

"_Please stop... Please_!" His hoarsely whispered pleas went unnoticed, the Warlord concentrating on the tight heat enveloping his spike and nothing else. Letting his helm fall back, Megatron lifted the smaller bot completely and pulled him towards his chassis.

Whining as his own weight pressed him further onto the spike, Bumblebee pushed away as best he could. His servo's were shaking as they pressed against the large grey chassis in front of him, even as Megatron pulled him up, almost completely off of his spike.

Then he jerked the minibot down, his hips thrusting upwards in the same moment, and connected to the socket at the end of Bumblebee's torn valve. The little yellow bot made an odd choking sound at the ghostly sensations of pressure around his recessed spike.

But as Megatron's overload raced through his system, Bumblebee had to bite his glossa to keep from screaming. The Warlord hissed in surprise as the minibot overloaded shortly after, his servos clenching onto the larger mech's broad shoulders and a look of shame on his faceplates.

Megatron moaned, looking over the smaller bot pressed into his chassis and grinning at what had to have been the quickest overload he'd ever experienced. The yellow scout in his arms was one of the best presents he had ever received for his creation day...

Meanwhile Bumblebee was trying to concentrate on the pleasure signals still racing through his frame as the Warlord bent down to run his glossa over the sensory horns on top of the yellow helm. Once Bumblebee forced his processor to disregard the pain signals, a quiet moan came out of his vocalizer, shocking both bots.

Flushing, Bumblebee lowered his helm, his frame quivering as Megatron's servo's began to rub over his aft and thighs. The larger bot chuckled, his digits working quickly to completely remove the minibot's pelvic armor, although the torn valve around his spike didn't loosen.

"Enjoying yourself, are you, little Autobot?" Bumblebee wanted to explain that it was easier to ignore the pain and focus on the pleasure, but he was too tired to care about the Warlord's mocking tone. He offlined his optics as he felt his recharge cycle starting up.

He really didn't want to fall into recharge in the Warlord's arms, but the minibot had decided that since he was going to be deactivated, he would really rather be in recharge while it happened. If he had known that Megatron had no intention of deactivating him then he might have forced himself to stay awake.

Especially because the Decepticon Lord unhooked the chain from his collar and laid back, his arms wrapped loosely around the minibot curled up on his chassis. Megatron hummed softly, tilting the little yellow bot's helm from side to side as he studied the young faceplates.

The minibot, who he believed was designated Bumble-something, was gorgeous, although his armor was far too bulky for his frame size. Once he realized that the sizing was the shoddy work of overpaid Academy workers, he sent Bliztwing a ping.

:Yes, my Lord Megatron?: Chuckling at Icy's playful tone, Megatron pulled his spike free from the tight valve and grabbed a clean cloth. Then he laid the minibot down beside him and began wiping the energon and lubricant off of the yellow plating.

:Firstly, magnificent choice for a creation day gift. I found it to be exceedingly pleasurable.: The two bots shared a chuckle. :But I want modifications made to his frame. I want his armor to fit him properly and to accentuate his protoform.:

:Of course, my Lord. Vhen shall I be expecting my patient?: Megatron wiped himself down once the minibot was sufficiently cleaned off, and closed his interface panel, a grin on his faceplates.

:You may begin your work once you arrive at my room.: Receiving an affirmative, Megatron disconnected from Bliztwing and sent a ping to Lugnut, ordering his follower to report to his room at once. Lugnut didn't even question the order, but simply left the computer terminal and ran towards his Lord's chambers.

"All hail Lord Megatron!" The large bot shouted as he knelt in front of the closed door.

"Quiet!" Lugnut slapped one of his servo's over his mouth at the harsh tone, his optics sliding down as the door opened. "I have ordered you here because I wish to thank you Lugnut." His spark quivering happily in his chassis, the purple and green bot almost squealed.

"The present that you and Bliztwing brought me was a magnificent choice. I applaud you, my loyal subordinate." Lugnut was shaking at this point, rocking from side to side on his knees. He was so lost in his own happiness that he didn't notice Bliztwing as the triple-changer walked up.

"Vhat's got joo so happy?" Random smirked. "And get out of my vay!" Hothead kicked out at Lugnut, sneering as the purple and green bot stood up and glared at him.

"Be quiet, Bliztwing!" The triple-changer switched to Icy and immediately saluted his leader.

"My apologies, my Lord Megatron. May I show joo zee designs I haff drawn up for joor new pet?" The Warlord grinned and stepped back, motioning for the others to enter his room. Lugnut did so reverently, his optics sliding over everything as if he had never seen it before.

Bliztwing handed Megatron a datapad then headed to the berth, noting the small pool of energon not too far from where the little yellow bot was laying. He would have to check out the minibot's valve just to be certain his Lord hadn't torn anything vital.

"My Lord? I vill need to look over his valve to be sure zhat zhere is nozhing wrong zhat vill endanger hiz spark." The large grey mech glared at his subordinate for a moment before nodding. Then his optics slid down to take in the offered design on the datapad.

It was a thin armor, lightweight but durable, and it would sit close to the little bot's protoform, leaving nothing to the imagination. Megatron grinned when he realized that Bliztwing had even altered it so that certain part's of the minibot would be more easily accessible.

The triple-changer meanwhile had turned the smaller bot over and began to inspect the torn valve beneath the sealed spike. Clicking his glossa and shaking his helm, Icy chuckled. "I haff good news, my Lord. His self-repair iz already vorking on zhe ruptured lines."

The Warlord walked over, running his optics over the yellow frame, as Bliztwing hooked a small cable into a receiving port on the minibot's helm. "Good programming then. I was curious, considering his seal was bronze." Lugnut and Bliztwing both stared in surprise at their Lord, even as Bumblebee's armor disengaged from his protoform.

"He vas _still sealed?_" Random cackled suddenly, throwing his helm back. "Zat vas unexpected!" Laughing again, the triple-changer began to remove the smaller mech's armor, expertly pulling it off piece by piece. "Zomebot zo pretty must haff had admirer's..."

Megatron chuckled, his optics looking over the projected color designs. "Leave him yellow." He said suddenly. "I rather like him like that." Bliztwing immediately nodded and handed the yellow armor he was detaching to Lugnut.

"Zhen ve can use zhis to make his new armor! Vould my Lord prefer for zhe collar to be built into zhe frame?" Megatron seemed to think about this for a moment, his optics looking over the projected design again, before he shook his helm.

"No. Leave the collar off." Grinning, the Warlord stepped closer to look at the stripped minibot. All of the yellow armor, from his pede's to his helm, had been completely removed. The little bot's protoform was slender, but still had curves, much like a femme.

Megatron knew that behind the minibot's chestplates there had to be a spark that was just as virgin as the rest of him, and his engine revved at the thought. "Get to work on his new armor immediately. I want it to be prepared by tomorrow evening."

Bliztwing and Lugnut nodded and, saluting their Leader, they gathered up the yellow armor and left. Once the door was shut, the large grey mech slid back onto the berth, his optics greedily locked onto the minibot's chestplates.

"Untouched..." He said the word softly as he brought his servo's up to grasp the smaller bot's chest plates. Prying them open was easy without the armor that was normally protecting them and the Warlord gasped in uncharacteristic surprise.

White.

The minibot's spark was _white_.

The purest, cleanest color the Decepticon Lord had ever seen. Sighing softly, feeling the gentle energy pulsing from the spark, Megatron leaned closer. His glossa poked out softly and he licked the very edge of the spark casing.

A sweet flavor danced over his glossa, something he couldn't describe, and the large grey mech growled. Pulling back from the minibot, he traced a digit around the edge of the spark, chuckling when the black protoform unconsciously shuddered at the unfamiliar sensation.

"_Mine..._"

(Scene Change)

The Autobot's were sitting in various spots in the entertainment room, their optics downcast as Prowl finished his report. The two-wheeler had been brought into the medbay by Bulkhead, where he had onlined a few cycles later, a nice dent in his helm from Lugnut.

Once he had fully onlined, he had demanded to speak to Optimus, stating that it was an emergency. The Prime quietly admitted to himself that he had been angry when Bumblebee hadn't shown up. He had assumed that the little bot decided to chase after the Decepticons, but from Prowl's report, that wasn't the case.

"What would they want with Bumblebee?" Sari sniffled, her eyes filling with tears. "They're not going to hurt him, are they?" Optimus shrugged, his processor reeling as he thought of just what the Decepticons could want with the obnoxious youngling.

Although he knew that Bumblebee hadn't been nearly so bratty lately. He had even started to turn into quite a sweet-spark, which Prowl said had something to do with taking care of Sari. Apparently, taking care of someone smaller and weaker than himself had allowed Bumblebee to grow as an individual.

"Are they going to hurt him?" Sari looked over at Ratchet now, the medic being unusually quiet. He shook his helm and started to leave the room. "Ratchet! What is it?" The bot stopped as he reached the door to his medbay.

"They're Decepticons, Sari. Yes, they're going to hurt him." The tears in the little girl's eyes started to flow down her cheeks. "I just hope I can repair him when we get him back." Ratchet muttered as he left the entertainment room.

The other bots in the room were quiet as they glanced at each other. "We're going to get him back, aren't we?" Bulkhead shuffled on his large feet. "We can't just leave him with them, right?" When no one replied, the green bot straightened up.

"Fine! Then I'll go looking for him and get him back myself!" Before anyone could stop him, Bulkhead transformed and took off, nearly hitting the door to the warehouse in his haste. Prowl followed after him, shooting Sari a small smile.

"We'll see if we can find him, Sari. Don't worry, alright?" The little girl nodded and glanced over at Optimus once the two-wheeler was gone. The Prime was staring at the far wall, his optics dim and a frown on his faceplates.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't seem to notice that two of his subordinates had left. And he sat there quietly even as Sari walked over and hugged his leg. "They'll find him, won't they Optimus?" Lifting one of his servo's, the Prime laid it on Sari's head.

"I hope they do."

(Scene Change)

Ratchet shook his helm as he started to reorganize the tools in his medbay. Again. He had done it nearly three times since Bulkhead first brought Prowl in and he couldn't seem to stop. He had an idea of what the Decepticons wanted with Bumblebee, although he didn't want to admit it.

Checking the Cybertronian calendar in his processor just made his spark sink. It was Megatron's creation day, just as he had feared. The date of Megatron's creation was something that weighed heavily on his spark.

He had seen more than one pretty little bot snatched off the battle field just for the cruel Lord's entertainment and there was a chill in his spark that was telling him that Bumblebee was the Warlord's newest pet. He hoped the minibot lived long enough to be repaired.

'_If he even wants to be repaired_.' His tank churning, Ratchet picked up another group of tools and started to clean them, shaking his helm and praying to Primus for Bumblebee's safe return.

(Scene Change)

Hothead cursed as he looked over the yellow plating. It would be fairly easy to trim down and compress the metal, but from the wear on the attachments, the triple-changer was sure that the plating had never been sized to fit the little bot.

"Over paid Academy vorkers..." Hissing as Icy became dominant, Bliztwing started the long process of slimming down and curving the metal. He would be up all night doing this for his Lord, but the blue faced Decepticon didn't mind.

Megatron had looked so exceedingly happy and he had even complimented Lugnut! They had truly chosen a wonderful gift for their Lord and Bliztwing hoped it lasted longer than the others.


	2. Unexpected Pleasures

Series Title: A Queen For Joo!

Chapter Two: Unexpected Pleasures

Pairings: Megatron/Bumblebee

Ratings: M

Warnings: MechxMech, non-consensual, violence, strong/creative language

Summary: It's Megatron's creation day and his loyal followers decide to get the Warlord a Queen. Someone small and pretty, with blue optics and a strong defiant personality...

Ultra Magnus sighed through his vents as the recorded message was sent to the team on Earth. They would have normally opened a channel and discussed the issue of Starscream's escape, but having 'misplaced' their long-range transmitter all they could do was wait for the next group of soldiers to reach them before they could pursue the Decepticon.

Before messaging the Earth Autobots, they had contacted a nearby squadron. Out of a group of thirty, there were seven members of the Elite Guard who were willing to help them find the Seeker. Once they met up with the ship and the Guards were transferred on board, they would begin pursuit.

Sighing again as he lifted a datapad from the top of his desk, the hammer wielding mech looked over the group that would be joining them. Every last profile he looked at made a mention of the mech in question being a troublemaker.

Rodimus Prime was the leader of the group joining them and he had recently finished his stint teaching boot camp. The mech had a tendency to disobey orders simply because he thought he knew better. He had gotten his team into trouble more than once, but didn't seem to care.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were twins, spark-split ones, who hadn't had the best upbringing. Unusually violent for Autobots, the warrior's were difficult at the best of times and they normally made problems for their team just to entertain themselves.

Jetstorm and Jetfire were another set of twins. They enjoyed pulling pranks on their team mates and were normally very respectful, despite the way they spoke, but because of their Seeker coding several of their fellow Autobots were finding it difficult to accept them.

The last two bots were recent additions to the team, Wasp and Ironhide, and Ultra Magnus was sure that they had been in the group trained by Sentinel, back when the Prime was a Minor. There were mentions of disrespect and a disregard for the rules on both of the mech's profiles.

Sighing through his vents again, Ultra Magnus leaned forward and let his helm thunk against his desk. "Why do I always get the troublemakers?"

(Scene Change)

When Bumblebee cycled online next, he found himself alone. It took his processor an astrosecond to remember _why_ it was significant that he was alone and by then all of his systems were on. Even his pain receptors.

Hissing sharply, the minibot wrapped his arms around his hips as a burning agony raced through his interface components. Feeling his protoform was another shock and he rolled to the side and off of the large berth. Once he painfully landed on the floor, he tried to remember where he was and what had happened.

As his memories of the previous night replayed through his processor he realized that it wasn't a nightmare, that he had actually been raped by the Decepticon Lord. Whimpering, the minibot curled into a ball, and glanced down at his valve.

The aches in his hips and side were dulled by the heat in the sensitive metal, which had recently healed tears, silver against the black. Bumblebee looked over the intact bronze seal on his spike, but his optics quickly dropped down to the valve beneath it.

"It's so ugly..." His servo's grasped at his hips and Bumblebee rocked in place. "I'm so ugly..." He stayed curled up for quite some time, his experience with the Decepticon Lord bouncing through his memory banks.

He felt like he could still feel Megatron's servo's on him and he shuddered at the sensation, his processor conjuring up images to go with the feelings. Shaking his helm, the minibot moved further away from the berth and he realized, when there was no tug on his neck, that he wasn't chained to the wall, although he was still wearing the collar.

Pushing himself up before he could wallow in self-loathing, Bumblebee glanced between the door and the window, wondering if he should risk being seen in his protoform. '_If it means freedom..._' Standing up proved a difficult task, as his stabilizer's shook and pains shot through his pelvic region.

But the minibot managed to push himself up and stumble over to the window, the throbbing agony easy enough to ignore when compared with getting away. As he reached the window he stared out at the stars for a klik before he glanced down through the glass, his optics widening.

It was a straight drop to the water beneath the window and the waves smashed into the rock face with enough force that Bumblebee was certain it would tear him apart. Swallowing reflexively and stepping away from the window, he jumped when the door slid open.

Bliztwing, carrying a tape measure and a small box, walked into the room, his Icy face dominant. He smirked at Bumblebee, his optics trailing over the minibot's stripped form and Bumblebee quickly stumbled behind the berth and ducked down, his silver faceplates flushed.

"Ve really did find Lord Megatron a vonderful prezent zhis time, didn't ve?" Chuckling, the triple-changer walked closer. "I haff almost finished resizing joor armor, but zhe meazurements zhat vas done before vas really shoddy vork!"

Icy placed the box down on the berth and held up the tape measure, his smirk widening. "Joo can cooperate and zhis can go quickly or..." His optics were trained on the minibot's visible protoform. "I vill haff to hold joo down, hm?"

Bumblebee shuddered, weighing his options. He could only guess that Bliztwing had been the one to remove his armor to begin with, so his protoform wasn't something new to the larger mech, but the minibot was still exceedingly shy about his body.

He had never been complimented for his form before, his cheap armor never fitting right, and it had given him a bit of a complex. What had happened with the Decepticon Lord only cemented the feelings of inferiority that Bumblebee felt.

But a rage was curling in his spark, a hatred pointed towards the Warlord and all of his subordinates. Feeling more strength than he thought he could, in light of the situation, Bumblebee found himself standing up and glaring at Bliztwing, his servo's cleched and his optics bright.

"You're such an aft." Bumblebee spoke quietly, watching with satisfaction as the smirk fell from Icy's faceplates, to be replaced by confused shock. "You come waltzing in here like you didn't do anything wrong, with that stupid look on your stupid face." The minibot crossed his arms, his shyness ebbing away as hot anger flowed through his circuits.

"Who do you think you are, huh?" Sneering, Bumblebee limped around the berth towards the larger bot and Bliztwing unconsciously took a step back. "I was already fragging tired from being on patrol! I don't need all of this slag when I was just getting used to taking care of Sari, alright?"

The minibot was close enough to touch the triple-changer and he poked a digit into the Decepticon symbol on the dazed mech's chestplates. "I'm not a present or a toy or a pet or whatever you're trying to make me be and by Primus, I will not be treated like this!"

Bliztwing was staring down at the minibot in absolute confusion. He had never seen a mech act so brash towards their captor, especially while they were in their protoform, and, if he was honest, it was kind of a turn on. "Are you even listening to me?! Give me back my armor, I'm leaving!"

Icy's faceplates stayed confused for an astrosecond before Random appeared, gleeful. "Joo are perfect, aren't joo? Perhaps joo vill last longer zhan zhe others!" Frustrated, Bumblebee screamed and stomped his pede, despite the pain that came with the action.

"What is wrong with you?! Didn't you hear me?!" The door swished open and Bumblebee felt a chill crawl down his back strut as Megatron calmly walked into the room. He smirked down at the little bot, his optics tracing over the exposed protoform.

Bumblebee almost covered himself and his first thought was to dive behind the berth again, but the anger was still running through his circuits. Sneering, he marched over to the Decepticon Lord, who quickly became just as confused as Bliztwing had been only astroseconds before.

"You! This is all your fault! You and your stupid followers kidnapping me for no good reason and treating me like this and I won't stand for it you fragging, pipe-sucking, glitched up son of an antique motherboard!" Megatron's optics widened comically, his mouth falling open.

"Give me back my armor, I'm leaving! How many times do I have to say it?!" The confusion fell from Megatron's faceplates to be replaced by a lustful smirk, his engine revving.

"You are a special little bot, aren't you?" He reached down and gripped Bumblebee's shoulder, easily lifting the little bot and tossing him onto the berth. Squeaking and trying to roll further away, the minibot wasn't expecting to be grabbed by Bliztwing.

Random grinned down at him and held up the tape measure. "Joo should haff cooperated!" Megatron pulled him out of the triple-changer's arms and dropped him back onto the berth, quickly pressing his stabilizer's against the minibot's to keep them from kicking out.

His servo's gripped Bumblebee's wrists in an attempt to keep him from flailing his arms, but the little bot was terrfied and angry. He arched up, scratching at the larger mech's when they loomed over him, and cursing them with everything he had ever heard Ratchet say.

Megatron only chuckled, allowing himself to fall forward over the exposed protoform, his weight forcibly holding the minibot still. Bumblebee squeaked again, his faceplates pressed into the Decepticon Lord's chassis, and was still long enough for Bliztwing to snap stasis cuffs on him.

As his body quickly became unresponsive, Bumblebee felt panic replacing the anger in his circuits. His optics darted from one mech to the other and he tried to keep them narrowed in anger, but his faceplates were slack.

Megatron grinned and affectionately nuzzled the minibot's gorgeous faceplates. "Take your measurements Bliztwing." He slid off of the prone form, watching his subordinate closely as the tape measure wound it's way around various parts of the slender scout.

The small display on the device brought up numbers and Icy quickly recorded them. Meanwhile, Megatron idly stroked over the small black horns on the top of the minibot's helm. Bumblebee felt his circuits come alive again as pleasure danced through them, dulling the pain, but he still couldn't move.

His panic must have shown in his optics because the Warlord smirked. "We'll be on to the main event soon, little bot." Chuckling, Megatron slid a digit down the minibot's cheeks. "Don't be so impatient." The Decepticons shared a laugh, cruel smirks on both of their faceplates.

Then Bliztwing stood up and removed the tape measure. "My Lord?" He bowed and held out the smaller box he had entered with. Megatron reached over and grasped it slowly, allowing Bumblebee's optics to follow the movement.

As he pulled the box closer to himself, he flipped open the lid, grinning. "Very nice, Bliztwing." The triple-changer bowed again, lower, and slunk out of the room, his optics tracing over the minibot's form one last time.

Once the door closed, Megatron had the smaller bot's full attention as he pulled a small sphere out of the box. "Do you know what this is?" Grinning at Bumblebee's silence, because he knew the minibot couldn't reply, the Warlord moved the ball closer to the smaller bot's faceplates.

It was black in color and looked like it was made out of rubber, with different size bumps covering it. Chuckling, Megatron pressed one of the bumps in and if Bumblebee's optics could have widened, then they would've.

The sphere began to shake in Megatron's servo, the bumps pulsing outward before sucking back in and pushing out again. Then the Warlord turned it off and leaned back, glancing down at the minibot's mostly healed valve.

"I doubt you've ever used one of these, as you were still sealed, but you can't tell me you've never seen one." When the Decepticon paused, Bumblebee knew he was just mocking him again, making fun at the fact that the minibot couldn't speak.

"This-" Lowering his servo and pressing the sphere into the opening of the smaller bot's valve, Megatron grinned. "Is a vibrator." He pressed the same bump as before, grinning wider as the sphere began to pulse against the soft metal, then he pushed it further in.

The rubber sliding against the metal made it difficult, as there was no lubricant being produced, but the Decepticon Lord had no trouble forcing the sphere in. If Bumblebee could have screamed at the pain, then he would've.

It felt strange, this pulsing thing in his aching valve, and the minibot wanted it out. He had heard other bots talking about vibrator's, but he hadn't actually seen one before. He remembered that when the other bots talked about them, it was with excitement and happiness.

But the pulsing sphere was hurting him, the rubber scraping against the newly healed tears in his valve. Megatron didn't seem to notice or care as he leaned down and started to run his servo's over the minibot's protoform, grinning.

"It's probably a bit uncomfortable right now, but give it a klik." He ran his large glossa over the unprotected horns on the minibot's helm, grinning even more as the protoform unconsciously shivered, the differing signals of pleasure and pain temporarily over-riding the stasis cuffs.

Megatron began to run the tip of one of his digits around the edges of the valve, tickling the soft metal. He grinned as his ministrations had the desired effect and a small bead of lubricant dropped onto his digit from the minibot's aching valve.

But Bumblebee couldn't believe that his valve, which had been in so much pain earlier, could feel so nice. He wanted to offline his optics and pretend that it wasn't Megatron leaning over him, that he was alone in his berth or with Bulkhead, but the Warlord just grinned down at him.

"It only gets better from here, Pet." Megatron dropped down, letting his helm rest between the minibot's legs, and gave the seal over Bumblebee's spike a firm lick. The protoform shuddered again and a bit more lubricant came out of the healing valve, red optics watching with glee.

"So sensitive." He began to lavish attention on the seal to Bumblebee's spike, his glossa darting down every few astroseconds to tickle around the edges of the minibot's valve. Bumblebee, who couldn't see Megatron anyways, was imagining that it was a green helm bobbing between his thighs, not a grey one.

He wanted to whine, kick, or scream. He wanted to grab the Warlord and throw him across the room, but he also wanted to grip the grey helm and press it further into his interface components. The pleasure racing through his circuits was clouding his processor.

Then one of Megatron's digits joined the vibrator in Bumblebee's valve and the minibot snapped out of the daze he had drifted into. He remembered with horrifying clarity what had happened after the last time the Decepticon Lord had slid a digit into his valve.

His optics stung as coolant started to build up behind them and his protoform shuddered harder, prompting Megatron to look up at him. The Warlord smirked and nuzzled the soft metal in front of his faceplates.

"Don't look so worried, Pet. I know what I'm doing and I promise that this won't hurt a bit." Megatron hadn't had a pet for so long, traveling space and then being stuck in Sumdac's lab, that he had decided to take better care of this one.

It was difficult to come to the decision of allowing the little bot to experience pleasure as well, but what had finalized his decision was that he was certain Bumblebee would be willing to do anything for a mech he actually liked. He knew this because he had been studying the minibot's profile.

The minibot's eager to please attitude and need to be the best made him the perfect candidate for a permanent pet and the Decepticon Lord was tired of waiting for a new one whenever the one he had happened to break.

He nipped at the edges of the seal on the minibot's spike, grinning when a particularly large gush of lubricant coated his probing digit. His own codpiece retracted with a soft '_click_' and Megatron chuckled when the protoform shuddered again.

The stasis cuffs on the minibot were on their lowest setting, allowing the smaller mech to feel what was happening to his body, which is what the Warlord wanted. If Bumblebee had fought back, and he knew the smaller bot would, then Megatron would have gotten annoyed and probably hurt him.

Megatron's spike pressurized quickly, but the Decepticon Lord didn't move up, his faceplates still pressed into the minibot's interface components, lubricant dripping down his chin and servo's. Moaning softly as Bumblebee's cooling fans clicked on, Megatron bit the edge of the bronze seal over the minibot's spike.

Leaning his helm back, he carefully peeled the seal off and Bumblebee immediately ignored the slight sting as his spike pressurized. The painful ache in his hips was quickly becoming a soothing warmth as his spike felt the air for the first time.

Megatron leaned his helm forward again and gently ran his glossa up the side of the minibot's spike. When the protoform shuddered again, he chuckled, wondering what delicious sounds would be coming out of the talkative little bot's vocalizer if he could use it.

Curiosity got the better of him and the Warlord reached up with his free servo, which had been gripping one of Bumblebee's thighs, and grasped the stasis cuffs. Unwilling to move his helm away from the minibot's pelvic region, it took him a klik to find the release button on the cuffs.

They opened with a soft click, releasing the smaller bot's wrists. But Bumblebee didn't seem to notice as he immediately moaned, loudly, and offlined his optics. Finding the minibot's moan to be wonderfully arousing, the larger mech sucked the bobbing yellow spike into his mouth, easily swallowing it down to the hilt.

Bumblebee whined, arching upwards off the berth and lifting his stabilizer's. He was panting now, his cooling fans screaming and his servo's gripping the berth. "O-oh P-Primus..." He pressed his hips upwards and moaned again, onlining his optics.

"There -nnn- right there!" Megatron grinned, pressing the vibrator further into the minibot's valve, letting it dance over the more sensitive nodes. When Bumblebee let out another breathy moan, his helm lifting up to stare at the Warlord, Megatron hummed around the spike in his mouth.

Screaming as his circuits got closer and closer to overload, the minibot stared directly into the Warlord's optics, unknowingly sparking a new emotion in the larger bot. Megatron pulled his helm back, slowly letting the warm spike leaving his mouth to feel the rush of cold air.

Then he pressed the vibrator in far enough that it hit the connecting port on the end of the minibot's valve and the stripped bot screamed out his release, deliciously grinding his hips down onto Megatron's probing digit and lifting his stabilizer's higher as lubricant gushed out of his valve and pooled beneath him on the berth.

As the charge dissipated, Bumblebee's helm fell back, finally breaking optic contact with the Warlord as he slipped into a more pleasant recharge. Moaning at the display, Megatron reached over to the box Bliztwing had delivered the vibrator in and grabbed the retrieval probe.

Pulling his digit out and rubbing a bit of lubricant on the probe, the Warlord pressed it into Bumblebee's valve then pulled the vibrator out, watching with heated optics as the recharging minibot shuddered at the sensation. Standing up, Megatron glanced down at his pressurized spike then looked back up at the recharging minibot and grinned.

He pressed his digit back into the warm heat and began to stroke the over-sensitized walls. With his free servo, the Warlord slowly lifted Bumblebee off of the berth. Sitting down and turning, Megatron lowered the minibot onto his chassis and slipped a second digit into the tight valve.

Stretching the metal was easier after the minibot had experienced an overload and the Warlord made a mental note that their next session would start out the same way. He had greatly enjoyed making the gorgeous little bot scream in pleasure instead of pain, which was unusual for him.

He remembered how the minibot had stared into his optics during his overload and the need in that bright blue had almost made the Decepticon Lord pause. He wanted Bumblebee to look at him like that again and again, with absolute desire.

Little did he know, Bumblebee had been pretending he was a completely different bot. He had imagined the grey helm was a green one, that the red optics were blue, and he had barely managed to keep himself from screaming out Bulkhead's name as he overloaded.

(Scene Change)

Bumblebee came out of recharge slowly, his processor full of a pleasant buzz, even as it informed him that he had only been in recharge for a few kliks and that he needed to refuel soon. He moaned softly, feeling something press into his valve, something warm and thick and not entirely unpleasant.

He onlined his optics, his imagination running away from him as he briefly envisioned that he was laying on a warm, forest green chassis. But the illusion shattered when he realized that the chassis beneath him was dark grey.

He felt terror grip his spark, even as another moan left his vocalizer, the probing digits in his valve hitting something especially sensitive. Looking up into the grinning faceplates of the Decepticon Lord, Bumblebee squeaked, although he would deny ever making such a sound.

"That's adorable..." The deep rumble of Megatron's voice made the minibot flush and squirm as he felt it beneath him. "How is it that you make so many intriguing sounds?" As Bumblebee opened his mouth to make a rude comment, the digits in his valve began to scissor the sentive metal.

The minibot whined, pushing his hips down for an astrosecond before he realized what he was doing. Cursing, Bumblebee pulled away from Megatron and tried to slip off of the larger mech's chassis completely, kicking his stabilizers.

"No." A large servo gripped the back of his neck and forcibly held him in place. "I've not yet had my release, Bumblebee." The minibot flushed again when the Warlord said his name. "You can cooperate and this won't hurt a bit or you can fight back and I'll use the stasis cuffs.

"Your choice." Swallowing reflexively, the minibot stayed still and stared down at the larger mech, pouting cutely as he weighed his options. Then he reached forward and promptly poked the Decepticon Lord in the optic.

Megatron cursed loudly and sat up, glaring at the smaller bot, even as Bumblebee began to push away from him, scratching the chassis he was pressed into. "Let me go, ya fragger! Haven't you had enough? Just offline me already or let me go!"

The world seemed to tilt as the Decepticon flipped them over, pressing the minibot into the berth with one servo, his other one still stretching the minibot's valve. "No, I haven't had enough." Megatron grinned and leaned closer, watching as Bumblebee's optics filled with terror.

The surge of guilt he felt surprised him, even as the smaller bot's servos came between them and pressed into his faceplates. "Back off!" The stripped bot squirmed beneath him, making the Decepticon Lord forget the brief flash of guilt as he became even more aroused.

Chuckling, he began to quickly pump his digits, enjoying the wet sound they made as excess lubricant dribbled onto the berth. Bumblebee gasped, a choking moan coming out of his vocalizer before he could stop it. He unconsciously spread his stabilizer's, his servo's falling from Megatron's faceplates as he grabbed the large grey shoulders hovering above him and moaned again.

Seeming to regain himself, even as Megatron pressed another digit in, Bumblebee pushed off of the Warlord's shoulders. But Megatron's free servo was still pressed into his waist and it proved to be more than strong enough to hold him in place.

Whining, Bumblebee began to punch and scratch the grey chassis, completely ignoring the pain in his unarmored servo's as they collided with the unmoving metal. Megatron hummed, grinning down at the smaller bot and rocked his servo harder.

Gasping again, the minibot grabbed at the servo holding him down, trying to slip his digits into the seams on the Warlord's armor, but before he could, Megatron leaned back, the impressive size of his pressurized spike making Bumblebee's processor stall.

He still couldn't believe that something so large had managed to fit inside him, even with how much it had hurt. Grinning wider, Megatron pulled his digits out of Bumblebee's valve and chuckled when the minibot moaned at the sensation.

Then he lined up the tip of his spike to the minibot's valve, running his own servo over it to coat it with lubricant. As he started to slowly press himself in, Bumblebee screamed in protest.

"No! Please no, it's going to hurt and I don't want it to hurt, please!" He knew his words weren't making much sense, but he kept screaming, his servo's pounding against the unyielding grey chassis of the Warlord.

Then Bumblebee realized that although there was some discomfort, there was no pain. Gasping softly, the minibot offlined his optics and ignored the larger mech, again envisioning another bot in his place. But it wasn't the image of Bulkhead that greeted him in his imagination.

A blue bot with an oversized chin was super-imposed over Megatron in his mind and he unconsciously shuddered. '_The frag! Sentinel? I'm thinking about Sentinel?!_' He quickly brought his optics back online, muttering 'no' over and over again.

He didn't know if he was happy to see Megatron above him instead of Sentinel, but he tried to not dwell on it, his valve feeling absolutely blissful as the Decepticon Lord pressed his large spike even further into the minibot.

Bumblebee moaned, his servo's shaking as he locked optics with the Decepticon Lord. Even though he tried to imagine it was Bulkhead, he was afraid his processor was going to run away with the moment, and make him see another bot he really didn't want to frag.

Megatron felt something in his spark as he stared into the minibot's optics, his hips sliding backwards before pressing forward again, slowly. Bumblebee moaned deliciously beneath him, his faceplates flushed and his mouth open as his cooling fans reached a fever pitch.

"O-oh, Primus..." The minibot unconsciously arched his hips upwards, spreading his stabilizer's as the Decepticon Lord's spike pressed in further, nearly halfway, rubbing against the over sensitized walls. Megatron moaned and removed his servo from Bumblebee's stomach.

Leaning down, he lightly kissed the minibot, the delicious pressure surrounding his spike making his processor feel dazed. He had never truly enjoyed a pet like this, allowing them to feel pleasure, and he wondered how he could have missed out on something so extraordinary for so long.

Bumblebee's servo's gripped his helm and the minibot kissed him back, both of their optics offlining. He was surprisingly talented as their glossa's met and the Warlord felt a jealous rage curl in his spark. Growling and revving his engine at the idea of another bot teaching _his_ Bumblebee how to kiss, Megatron pulled his hips back again.

The minibot whined at the loss of pressure in his valve, completely forgetting that he wasn't supposed to be enjoying what was happening. Then Megatron pressed his hips back in, a little harder this time, and the connecting hub on the Warlord's spike tapped against the port at the end of Bumblebee's valve.

Magnetizing the hub, Megatron moaned into the minibot's mouth at the ghostly sensations. He found that not having to brace himself for the inevitable pain was amazing. The pleasure was more than double what he would normally feel if he had taken one of his subordinates to his berth.

Then overload crashed into them both, Bumblebee screaming into his mouth as they onlined their optics in unison. Gasping, Bumblebee's helm fell back, his frame shuddering as he stared into the Decepticon Lord's red optics.

Megatron groaned, gritting his denta at the fire racing through his circuits. His spark pulsed happily in his chassis, reaching out towards the smaller bot. Leaning down again as Bumblebee started to slip back into recharge, the Decepticon Lord gently kissed the minibot's pouty lips.

"Sweet dreams, my little Bumblebee."

(Scene Change)

Far away, Sentinel seized up, his vents stalling before violently restarting, the Cybertronian equivalent of a sneeze. Shaking his helm and complaining about over talkative bots, the arrogant mech continued directing the service bots around the rooms of the new recruits that would soon be joining them.


	3. Confused Emotions

Series Title: A Queen For Joo!

Chapter Three: Confused Emotions

Pairings: Megatron/Bumblebee

Ratings: M

Warnings: MechxMech, non-consensual, violence, strong/creative language

Summary: It's Megatron's creation day and his loyal followers decide to get the Warlord a Queen. Someone small and pretty, with blue optics and a strong defiant personality...

It was early morning as Bulkhead and Prowl finally stumbled into the warehouse. The big green bot stretched and yawned, his optics flickering as he looked around the room. Sari was passed out on the couch, no doubt waiting for them to get back, but Bulkhead didn't have the spark to wake her up and tell her that they hadn't found Bumblebee.

They hadn't even found a sign of the smaller bot, even though they had gone over the area as carefully as they could. Prowl was beside himself with guilt, believing that it was his fault that Bumblebee was gone.

And as he looked over at Sari as well, the guilt seemed to double. The two-wheeler knew that without Bumblebee here to take care of her, the human was likely to become depressed. From her appearance, the motorcycle could only assume that she had cried herself to sleep.

The human and the minibot had formed a very close bond, seeming like a brother and sister, and Prowl felt like it was his fault that the bond had been broken. Sighing through his vents, the two-wheeler shuffled towards the human curled up on the couch.

"Leave her be Prowl." Both bots jumped at the new voice, turning to face Ratchet as the medbot stepped into the room. "She only slid into recharge a few breems ago, been sitting up waiting for you mechs all slaggin' night."

He waved at them and they moved closer, their optics darting back to the organic. "I figure from your postures, ya didn't find anything?" Neither bot felt like they could reply, remaining completely quiet as the medic sighed through his vents.

"I can't believe this is fraggin' happenin'..." Shaking his helm, the medic turned away and headed towards the monitor room, a soft beeping sound stopping him from saying anything more. He reached the main console and accessed the message from Ultra Magnus, his optics widening as it played over the speakers.

"Of course." Bulkhead grumbled. "Of course Starscream got out and is on his way back here. Why not?" The green bot shook his helm and glanced up at the human clock. Seeing that it read 4:43am and knowing that Sari wouldn't be up for a while, he turned to go to his room, glancing back to say goodnight to Prowl and Ratchet.

The medic just grunted at him, rubbing tiredly at his faceplates, but Prowl was gone. The ninja bot had slipped away not long after the message played, his frame starting to ache from lack of recharge. Feeling a chilling sadness curl up in his spark, Bulkhead made his way to his room.

He glanced over at Bumblebee's room as he reached his door and he felt coolant build behind his optics. "I'm sorry, little buddy. We'll find you though. I promise." Then he went inside his room and laid down to recharge, promising that he would leave to look for Bumblebee again once he woke up.

(Scene Change)

Bumblebee felt oddly content as he came out of his recharge cycle, a pleasant buzz running through his entire frame. He moaned softly and snuggled into the warm chassis beneath him, the memories of the previous nights activites being ignored for the time being.

There were large arms wrapped around him and they tightened a bit before shaking him lightly. "No Bulkie..." The frame beneath him paused. "Too tired to get up." An engine revved angrily and the distinct timbre of the mechanics was quickly becoming familiar to Bumblebee.

His optics onlining, the minibot lifted his helm to stare into Megatron's angry faceplates. "So it was that green oaf who taught you how to kiss, hmm?" Sitting up, the Decepticon Lord pulled Bumblebee towards him and lightly kissed the minibot on the lips.

"I will have to offline him for daring to touch what is mine..." Bright blue optics widened as Bumblebee tried to pull away from Megatron.

"No!" The Decepticon Lord raised an optic ridge at the protest and Bumblebee scrambled for something to say, his processor unusually blank. "H-he didn't teach me how to kiss, I was teaching him!" He flushed heavily at the confession, squirming in the larger mech's arms.

Megatron's optics flickered in confusion. "Then who taught you how to kiss, Bumblebee?" Squeaking at the sound of his name coming from the Warlord's vocalizer, the minibot squirmed again, trying to pull away from Megatron and unknowingly arousing him.

"I-I'm not telling you! You'll just threaten to offline them! And don't you dare offline Bulkhead!" He glared as best he could, lifting one servo to point into Megatron's faceplates. "He's my best friend and I swear I will hate you forever if you hurt him!"

The Warlord was quiet for an astrosecond before he started chuckling. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Humming gently, Megatron kissed the digit that was so close to his faceplates, chuckling again when the minibot squeaked and jerked his servo back.

"But I'm surprised you don't hate me already." Grinning at the various emotions flashing through Bumblebee's optics, the Decepticon Lord leaned back. "I did rape you, didn't I? Shouldn't you hate me for that?" Shuddering at the reminder, the minibot leaned back as well, trying to put some distance between him and the strangely amorous mech.

Large grey servo's danced over Bumblebee's stripped form and the minibot squeaked again, trying to push away from Megatron. Laughing loudly, the Warlord turned over, pushing the minibot beneath him and pinning him there.

Growling possessively, the Decepticon Lord nuzzled the terrified little bot's faceplates. "But you don't have to worry about that happening again, Pet. I have found that interfacing is much more pleasurable when you're aroused."

Megatron chuckled again and opened his mouth to say Primus knows what, when a loud pinging sound filled the room. Growling angrily, the Decepticon Lord stood up, grabbed Bumblebee, and stalked over to the desk next to his berth.

He set the minibot down in the corner by the desk, so Bumblebee couldn't see anything on the screen. "Remain there. Unless you wish to be seen stripped by more bots?" Flushing heavily at the reminder of his nakedness, the little bot sat down on the ground, wrapping his arms around himself.

Accepting the incoming message as it flashed on the screen in front of him, Megatron growled again. "Shockwave! What is it?" There was an explosion offscreen and the cyclops glanced in that direction once before quickly saluting his Lord.

"I have been revealed to the Autobots, Sir. They know that I'm the spy." Bumblebee froze, his optics widening. "And I managed to obtain the required materials for a receiving pad for the space bridge and will make sure that it is completed within the next two orns, My Lord."

Megatron's faceplates remained impassive, but his engine was revving angrily. The silence stretched on, as more explosions filled the back ground of the call. "One orn, Shockwave. Have the receiving pad built into Level 9 of the Warship."

"Yes, My Lord." The conversation continued, Megatron giving Shockwave more orders to carry out, then the conversation, which Bumblebee had been listening to closely, took a startling turn.

"You cover, Longarm wasn't it? How was it discovered?" Bumblebee jumped, making a soft gasping sound and twisting to stare up at the Decepticon Lord. He looked down at the minibot, raising an optic ridge at the reaction, before turning back to Shockwave.

The cyclops lowered his helm in shame, either not noticing or ignoring Bumblebee's quiet vocalization. "I was involved in a playful game of lobbing when a particularly hard toss jammed my transformation circuits, forcibly activating them."

Megatron growled, leaning closer to the screen. "A playful game, Shockwave? I didn't order you to infiltrate the Autobots so you could participate in a playful game!" The cyclops apologized profusely, leaning away from the screen as if the Warlord could strike him through it.

"Nonetheless..." Megatron glanced back down at Bumblebee, amazed that the minibot had stayed quiet and still for so long. "What's done is done." Shockwave stood frozen on the screen, his optic flickering at his Lord's unusually forgiving tone.

"Report to the Warship and begin construction of the receiving pad as soon as possible. Understood?" The other bot saluted and the call ended, a string of numbers gliding acoss the screen before Megatron turned it off. "Now then."

The Warlord looked down at Bumblebee, his spark clenching at the lost look in the beautiful blue optics. Quickly shaking his helm and ignoring the feeling, Megatron grabbed the minibot and kissed him, pressing his glossa into Bumblebee's mouth.

He moaned at the sweet taste, even as the minibot squeaked again and tried to pull away. Then Megatron broke the contact, licking his lips and chuckling at the dazed look on Bumblebee's faceplates. Turning back to the berth he set the minibot down and gently kissed his forehelm.

"I will be gone until this afternoon. You are to remain here. Watch the sunrise if you desire or continue recharging." Bumblebee pulled away from him, confused and afraid, his processor running through so many things at once that he couldn't even get mad at the Decepticon Lord.

Standing up and leaving the room, Megatron glanced back once, the sight of the gorgeous minibot perched on his berth making him grin. "Mine." He muttered softly as he shut the door. "All mine."

(Scene Change)

Bumblebee's spark sank as he heard those softly muttered words, coolant building behind his optics. "I'm not yours..." The words didn't even sound convincing to the minibot as he mumbled them. "I'm not." His voice sounded stronger during the second declaration and he raised his helm.

Glancing over at the sky through the window, Bumblebee watched the dark blue slowly brighten, his processor feeling dazed. "Longarm-" He couldn't say it, the crush he had been carrying around for the kind, playful older bot making his spark ache.

"Longarm is-" Choking softly, the minibot wrapped his arms around himself. "Longarm is a spy." He whispered the words, the knowledge weighing heavily on his processor, making him slump over and shake his helm. "Longarm is _Shockwave._"

Rocking gently in place, he played through his memories of Autoboot camp, his time spent with Longarm being at the forefront of them. They hadn't been close, Bumblebee really only tagging along when the older bots friends let him.

Wasp and Ironhide had been closer to Longarm and neither of them had liked Bumblebee, in his cheap, clunky armor. But Longarm was always nice to him, always kind and sweet. A realization flashed through the minibot's processor and he glanced up at the door.

"I wonder what Megatron would do if I told him Longarm-" Grinning despite everything that had happened so far, Bumblebee corrected himself. "I wonder what Megatron would do if I told him _Shockwave_ taught me how to kiss?" Giggling at the idea even as it hurt him to think it, the minibot laid down, staring out at the sea beyond the large window.

Though he had never been appreciative of nature before, he found himself entranced by the glow of the sunrise as it came up over the water, throwing thousands of different colors across the sky. Sighing, Bumblebee dimmed his optics, wondering if he should go back into recharge.

He didn't know why he was feeling so lethargic, but he supposed he was starting to distance himself from what had happened to him the day before. It was difficult to forget but not impossible to ignore the horror of his rape. Feeling a twinge in his valve at the remembered pain, Bumblebee glanced down at his protoform.

There were raised pink spots where bruises were forming on his thighs and hips, but his servo's were bright pink in places, the sensitive protoform working double-time to heal itself after he had lashed out at the Decepticon Lord, punching him without proper protection.

Scoffing at how ineffectual his hits had been, Bumblebee wondered about the change he had seen in Megatron. He had been so violent when he first discovered the minibot in his room, simply charging in and taking what he wanted, but he had seemed almost gentle this morning.

Shaking his helm at the thought, Bumblebee offlined his optics completely and slid into recharge, hoping that the next time he onlined, he would be in a completely different place and Megatron would be far, far away.

(Scene Change)

Ultra Magnus sighed through his vents as the new recruits filed on to the ship, the commanding officer waving happily from the other side of the bridge connecting the two ships, a smug grin on his faceplates. Then the ship disconnected and quickly moved away.

Most of the bots standing before him weren't bothering to stand at attention, their posture's relaxed and optics dim as they lounged around the room. They seemed completely uncaring of Ultra Magnus, as he stood next to Jazz in the loading bay, and far more concerned with whatever gossip they were repeating.

The jet twins were the only ones being respectful, saluting him and standing at attention, waiting for their orders. '_I'll give them the nice room._' Grinning, depite the situation, Ultra Magnus reset his vocalizer. The other bots filed in to stand in front of him, not one of them bothering to straighten up.

"I am Ultra Magnus-" Once the words left his vocalizer, the bots immediately shifted. They quickly moved to stand at attention and saluted him, their faceplates startled. "A little late for that, don't you think?" There was total silence before an orange and red mech with flame designs on his frame moved forward.

"Our apologies, Sir." Saluting the Magnus, Rodimus Prime gestured towards the departing vessel. "We were informed that this was a maintenance crew that I was taking command of." Unable to keep himself from rolling his optics, the hammer wielding mech crooked his finger at Jazz.

The black and white ninja bot shifted over to him, saluting him and awaiting orders. "Get them settled in their rooms and appraised of the situation, understood?" Jazz nodded and turned to face the new recruits. "Oh, and the flyers get room 3A."

Grinning, Jazz saluted again. "Sir, yes Sir!" The hammer wielding mech left the loading bay, rubbing his helm as he felt an ache start up in his processor. "Alright bots, ya can follow me ta our destination." He was snickering as the new recruits grumbled and lined up behind him.

"Please to be telling us, Jazz Sir, but why are we to be having room 3A?" The ninja bot couldn't help but snicker again as they filed out of the loading bay and headed towards the personel quarters.

"That's tha nice room, wit' good ventilation, a view, an' two separate beds!" The jets seemed confused and they glanced at each other before staring at him again. "Ya'll was respectful before ya knew who Ultra Magnus was an' he rewards bots tha' do things right."

Nodding in understanding, the twins glanced back at the others in their group, expecting the sneers and shrugging them off. Rodimus was grumbling loudly about how he should have the nice room, being the highest ranked bot in the new group, but he was unwilling to argue with the orders of Ultra Magnus.

"Who are these scrap piles?" Sentinal watched the new crew as Jazz directed them towards their room, but two tall mechs pulled away from the group at the comment.

"I'm not a fraggin' scrap pile!" A gorgeous bright gold mech stepped up to the blue Prime, glaring heatedly when Sentinal looked him over.

"Seriously, you introduce yourself with that? How many friends do you have?" The Prime glared at the handsome red mech standing next to the gold one, his optics narrowing. "But enough of that, let's not fight." The red mech held out one of his servo's to the blue Prime.

"I'm Sideswipe and this is my twin, Sunstreaker." Sentinal's servo hovered in front of the other mech's, surprise over taking the anger on his faceplates.

"What, like a spark-split twin?" They grinned at the amazement in his voice and straightened up.

"Absolutely!" They nodded towards the jet twins who were talking to Jazz further up the hallway. "Those two are spark-split twins too. Everybot on Cybertron was talking about how cool it was that there were two sets of twins who were around the same age."

Sentinal nodded, looking them up and down, then he leered and leaned in closer. "So are you two a package deal?"

(Scene Change)

"Mr. Jazz, Sir?" The ninja bot couldn't help but smile at the odd politeness of the jets. "We are to be wondering where we is heading on this mission." Chuckling, the black and white mech looked down the hall at Sentinal, who was obviously being blown off by the other set of twins.

"We're chasing down a 'Con. We had him in custody, but he got out some how. We think he's headin' back ta where we caught him, so tha's where we're going. Little organic covered planet called Earth." The jet twins seemed intrigued by this, their optics dancing with curiousity.

"It's a cool lil' place wit' a lot of style and some good bots."

"Good bots?" Sentinal loudly proclaimed, immediately gaining the attention of the new recruits. "Optimus and his team of misfits aren't even okay bots!" The big blue bot scoffed, turning to leave the hallway and waving dismissively at the group.

"I can't believe we're being forced to go back to that filthy mudball! With those stupid, good-for-nothing..." His voice got quieter the further he got away, and the new bots turned to face Jazz, questions in their optics. Sighing, the ninja bot proceeded to detail the maintenance crew on Earth.

"Five members, Optimus Prime is tha leader. Cool dude, good head on his shoulders, but got kicked outta tha Guard for some dumb stunt tha' was actually Sentinal's fault. Don't say tha' ta him though, he gets all defensive."

Shaking his helm, Jazz leaned against the wall behind him, loving the attention he was receiving, but pretending he didn't care. "Then there's Ratchet. Old medbot, retired after tha war an' wanted ta get off of Cybertron, jus' far away, ya dig?"

When the group nodded, understanding how some bots would want to get away from anything that reminded them of the war, he continued. "Then there's Prowl, who's a ninja like mahself, although he never finished his trainin'. Somethin' happened an' he didn't think he could go through wit' it."

Shaking his helm again, Jazz smiled. "Followin' them is tha two best on the team, great friends of mine tha' Ah can't wait ta meet up wit' again; Bulkhead an' Bumblebee." The smaller green bot in the new crew scoffed, nudging the orange mech behind him who immediately started snickering.

"Yea, we know those bumblers." The two shared a private laugh. "We had to put up with them in Autoboot camp and I don't see _how_ you can say they're the best of the group." Jazz, not liking the smaller bot's tone, straightened.

"Bulkhead's an amazin' artist an' a true friend. As loyal as they come an' always seein' tha best in every bot." He stepped closer to the two mechs, glaring down at them. "And Bumblebee is an absolute sweet spark an' beyond gorgeous, despite his scrappy armor."

The green bot, who he remembered from the profiles was named Wasp, sneered at him and leaned away. "Ah bet ya ain't never even looked at his faceplates, concentratin' so much on the oversized armor he had on. 'Bee is gorgeous." Smirking, Jazz leaned away.

"In my opinion, it ain't tha armor tha' makes tha bot. It's tha sweet-aft protoform beneath it." Seeing he had the full attention of the bot's in the hallway again, Jazz waved his servo's through the air, letting them make an hourglass shape.

"An' 'Bee's got one sweet-aft protoform." More than one bot grinned at his comment and he shrugged. "But when we make planet fall, if tha two of ya start acting like aft's ta 'Bee, and I think ya might-" Jazz glared down at Wasp and glanced at the red mech behind him.

"Ah'll beat tha slag outta ya, if Bulkhead don' do it firs'."

(Scene Change)

Optimus sighed through his vents as he trudged into the building early that afternoon, his entire frame slumped over. Glancing at the couch as he noticed something move, he smiled softly at Sari, then continued towards the monitor room.

Ratchet had pinged him earlier and informed him that they had a message from Ultra Magnus, detailing Starscream's escape and the assurance that they were picking up more bots and would be pursuing the Decepticon, which would probably lead them back to Earth.

The Prime had been out for most of the morning looking for Bumblebee, not wanting to leave with Prowl and Bulkhead because he believed that they shouldn't leave Ratchet alone with Sari, but the young human looked comfortable enough.

Sliding into the chair in front of the monitor, Optimus tapped a digit against the console, wondering if he should try calling Fanzone for help. Shaking off the thought, as he knew the human would have no sympathy, especially where Bumblebee was concerned, the Prime chose to listen to the message from Ultra Magnus instead.

The hammer weilding mech's faceplates were barely visible through the static on the screen and the Prime scoffed as the Magnus outlined returning in force to the organic planet to capture the Decepticon. "Yea." He muttered. "Because you mechs were so helpful last time."

He sat up and glanced around the room, a flash of guilt in his optics. When he realized that no one was listenining to him, he continued his little rant. "_We_ captured Starscream. With no help from you or Sentinal or even Jazz."

Pausing the video and glaring at Ultra Magnus's frozen faceplates on the screen in front of him, Optimus stood up from the chair, his voice raising. "We told you there were Decepticons and you didn't believe us. We told you that the Allspark broke and you didn't believe us. I sent you a message about Bumblebee dissappearance-"

"You did?" He whirled around, shutting off the video and immediately pulling his axe up. He stared down at Prowl as the ninja bot moved forward. "Have they replied yet? What did they say?" Optimus deflated, his optics lowering.

"No, they haven't replied. But Sentinal was the only one with an open channel on the ship. He probably won't even read the report." Sneering, which was unusual for the Prime, Optimus sat back down and stared at the now blank screen.

"He hasn't read a single one of the reports I've sent him, the fragger." Optics widening at the uncharacteristic cursing, Prowl moved forward and leaned against the console. The two bots were quiet for nearly a klik before Optimus spoke again.

"I don't know what to do." Looking up at the Prime, Prowl waited for him to continue. Frustrated at the lack of a response, Optimus started to get angry again. "I don't know what to do! About the shards of the Allspark, about Bumblebee being missing, about Sari staying with us because her father is missing, about Megatron being back-"

Venting heavily as his voice got louder, the Prime stood up and started pacing, his arms flailing. "We were supposed to be a maintenance crew! I screwed up before and they told me they were giving me something easy that I would have no trouble with and look at everything that's happened!"

He kicked the chair he had vacated, bending the metal and sending it across the room. "What am I supposed to do?!" The Prime lowered his helm in shame at his outburst. "What am I supposed to do?" He whispered, shaking his helm.

Prowl didn't reply, his optics locked on Optimus warily. When he was certain that the blue and red mech had finished yelling, he moved forward and gently placed a servo on the Prime's shoulder. "None of the bots here were prepared for everything that's been going on, Optimus."

Glancing down at the ninja bot, the Prime didn't respond. "But you've been doing a great job considering what resources you have." Smirking gently, the two wheeler lowered his servo. "A ninja bot that never finished his training, two Autoboot Camp dropouts and a surly old medic?"

Snorting, Prowl headed towards the door. "And let's not forget the little organic." Glancing fondly at Sari, who was still asleep despite how loud Optimus had been, the ninja bot started to head towards the door to the warehouse.

"We just need to keep trying, Prime. We'll find Bumblebee and we'll find the shards. We'll find Sari's father and we'll make sure Ultra Magnus finds Megatron. Everything will work out in the end. You'll see."

(Scene Change)

Bumblebee onlined his optics, still tired despite the extra recharge. His self-repair was working overtime, forcing his systems to turn off any and all unnecessary programs, so the energy could be used to heal the damage from his rape.

Shaking his helm in an attempt to wake up, the little bot sat up on the berth, glancing around the room. When he saw the computer at the far end of the room, he bit his lip, wondering if it would be that easy. Glancing at the door, he quickly crawled to the edge of the berth.

Climbing down from the oversized berth, the minibot limped over to the desk, looking over the vid screen with trepidation. Intaking heavily, he lifted a servo and pressed it against the screen. It flickered briefly, before a list of commands popped up.

Grinning, Bumblebee started to read through them. The one that said 'Call Out' was his best bet, and the minibot jumped up to press it, cursing when he realized he was far too short to activate the program. Glancing around, he cursed again.

Moving back from the desk, he took a short running start and leapt onto the egde of the desk, hissing in pain as the movement tore at the new scars in his valve. His quickly pressed the command before he fell off of the desk and he waited impatiently for the screen to ask for a number.

When nothing happened, Bumblebee cursed again, punching the command prompt and glaring at the innocent word.

"{_Voice Command Required}_" The minibot almost fell back at the unexpected voice, grabbing the edge of the screen to keep himself from falling. When it wobbled, the minibot let go and jumped down, glaring at the screen when his valve throbbed.

Cursing again for ever believing it would be that easy, Bumblebee went to climb back onto the berth, his self-repair demanding that he rest. "{_Voice Command Required_}"

"Shut up!"

(Scene Change)

Megatron was sitting in his office looking over the latest reports from Cybertron, but he couldn't focus. He processor kept drifting back to the minibot waiting for him in his room, perched on his berth. He kept seeing brilliant blue optics smoldering with desire and silver faceplates flushed in passion.

He could still feel the slender curves of the minibot's protoform, could still taste the sweetness of his lubricant. As he felt his spike start to throb in it's casing, the larger mech leaned back in his seat, glaring at the far wall.

'_Bumblebee is affecting me much more heavily than I anticipated._' Clasping his servo's the Warlord moved forward and leaned his helm on them, his optics dimming as he thought over the situation. '_I can't even remember the names of any of my previous pets and their faces are a blurr, but-_'

Offlining his optics completely and feeling his spark pulse as he reviewed the memories from yesterday, Megatron shuddered at the various emotions he was feeling. '_I remember every word I've read from this bot's profile, everything he's said to me, every move he's made... Why?_'

Onlining his optics and glancing over at the computer on his desk, he wondered if he should bother looking for answers in the Cybertronian database. Snorting at his own indecisiveness, something which had never happened before, the Decepticon Lord abandoned his work for the moment and opened a search page.

Typing in his symptoms -strange spark pulses, avid memory clips, unusual amount of gentleness towards subject, etc.- he then waited impatiently as the database was searched. When the number one answer for his symptoms popped up, Megatron jumped back in surprise, his optics wide.

"No, no... That's impossible!"


End file.
